


TGIF

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is having sleep problems.





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> Written for withasmile87’s prompt ‘any, any, "Thank god it's Friday",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Thank God it’s Friday!” Dee groaned, slumping into his chair, leaning his elbows on his desk, and putting his head in his hands.

“Why?” Ryo asked, mystified. “We’re still working tomorrow.”

“Yes, we are, but the workmen diggin’ up the street outside my building won’t be! It’s been goin’ on since Monday, and just my luck we’ve been on second shift all week. I’ve been gettin’ to bed around four in the morning, and every day, regular as clockwork, they’ve started in with the jackhammers and drills at seven on the dot. Three hours of sleep a night is killin’ me!”

“Why didn’t you say anything before? You could’ve slept over at my place.”

Slowly Dee lowered his hands and stared across the back-to-back desks at his partner. “Man, I really must be tired; that solution never even occurred to me!”

“Well, the offer stands. If it looks like they’ll still be working next week, you can stay at mine until they’re finished.”

“Thanks, bud, I really appreciate it. You won’t regret it.”

“You can have the sofa,” Ryo added without looking up from his paperwork.

That wiped the grin off Dee’s face. “What? Why?”

“How about because you’ve been dumping all your paperwork on me again after you promised to do your share?”

“Aw, come on, Ryo! I plead extenuating circumstances, otherwise known as lack of sleep. If I hadn’t caught a nap at my desk every now and then, I’d have been useless out on the street where I really need to be on my toes. You wouldn’t want me fallin’ asleep when I’m supposed to be watchin’ your back, would ya?”

Ryo pretended to consider that. “Hm, I suppose that’s true, but if you’d told me about the workmen then you wouldn’t be sleep deprived, would you?”

“You’re right, I should’ve told you, sorry. So does this mean I get to sleep with you in your big, comfy bed?”

“Maybe, we’ll see. Anyway, it’s only if the workmen are still keeping you awake next week.”

“Oh, they will be, trust me. They’re laying cable along the whole street and they’re only halfway. It’ll be at least another week. We should stop off at my apartment after work and pick up some of my stuff, then we can go straight over to yours.” Dee grinned eagerly.

“Why would we need to do that? You just said they won’t be working tomorrow because it’s Saturday, so you won’t be disturbed in the morning.”

Dee groaned again. “Dammit, I just can’t win!”

Laughing, Ryo relented. “Sleep in your own bed tonight and come over to my place after work tomorrow. Bikky will be staying at Carol’s overnight and most of Sunday.”

“So it’ll just be us? We’ll have the place to ourselves?”

“Uh huh.”

“Yay!” Dee punched the air. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

The End


End file.
